Réelle joie virtuelle
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Le retour à la réalité d'Asuna (fin saison 1). Une introspection sur ce que ces deux années dans l'Aincard lui ont apporté dans la réalité.


**Réelle joie virtuelle**

 **NdA :** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Joie » en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer :** Sword Art Online appartient à Reki Kawahara (ou à Akihiko Kayaba, c'est selon).

Peu après mes retrouvailles avec Kirito – Kazuto – dans le monde réel, l'infirmière de garde rentra dans la chambre et eut l'air assez surprise. Je ne sais pas si sa surprise était due à mon réveil ou à la présence de Kirito dans ma chambre d'hôpital au beau milieu de la nuit, mais je décidai qu'il y avait plus important pour l'instant.

« S'il vous plaît, commençai-je, Kirigaya est blessé. »

J'étais à nouveau surprise par la faiblesse de ma voix. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on reste dans le coma pendant plus de deux ans – j'ai mis plusieurs minutes à me redresser et m'asseoir en attendant Kirito. Et les bras de Kirito sont également plus frêles que dans SAO, bien que son véritable corps ait maintenant deux ans de plus que son avatar, et qu'il ait repris conscience depuis déjà trois mois.

Mais nous sommes vivants, et libres. Tous les deux. Enfin.

L'infirmière s'approcha et commença à nettoyer la blessure de Kirito. Elle n'était pas profonde – à peine plus qu'une coupure – mais voir du sang sur son visage m'a un peu paniquée. Un fait sans doute risible pour une épéiste réputée qui a lutté pour sa vie pendant deux ans. Sauf que, dans SAO, il n'y avait pas de sang. Et j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas l'une des premières choses que je vois en réveillant – encore moins sur le visage de Kirito.

Après, les événements se sont très vites enchaînes, sans que je ne sois vraiment en état d'y prendre part. Sugô a été arrêté, des policiers ont recueilli mon témoignage et celui de Kirito, mon père s'est répandu en excuses et mes parents ont commencé à préparer ma sortie d'hôpital et ma rééducation.

J'ai dû insisté auprès de mes parents pour retourner rapidement à l'école, même avec mes béquilles. Être confinée dans ma chambre – ou la maison – me rappelait trop la cage d'Oberon dans ALO. Je crois bien que c'est cet argument qui les a convaincus d'ailleurs, plus que mon besoin de revoir mes anciens camarades de SAO. J'ai besoin de les voir vivants de mes propres yeux.

C'est une véritable joie de revoir tout le monde. Et de pouvoir enfin parler librement de notre expérience commune dans l'Aincrad. Les autres ont commencé à reconstruire leur vie – particulièrement ceux qui avaient un travail avant le lancement de SAO – mais personne ne peut oublier ces deux années.

Lorsqu'on est piégé à l'intérieur d'un monde où on peut mourir à chaque instant, il y a deux solutions pour ne pas devenir fou : s'échapper ou trouver un endroit moins dangereux et s'y installer. Tous les joueurs de SAO ont été forcé de faire ce choix. Moi, j'ai d'abord choisi de combattre pour ma vie et ma liberté : je ne connaissais personne en entrant dans SAO, ma vie se trouvait uniquement dans la réalité.

Puis, peu à peu, je me suis fais des amis dans la guilde, parmi les artisans et les membres d'autres guildes combattant sur le front. Mais mon esprit restait toujours focalisé sur le fait de finir ce jeu pour rentrer dans le monde réel. Non pas que je souhaitai désespéramment revoir mes parents – simplement, je ne concevais pas ma ''vraie'' vie ailleurs que dans la réalité.

Et puis il y a eu Kirito.

Inutile de le nier, il m'a très vite attirée. Mais il m'agaçait aussi beaucoup par son attitude parfois désinvolte par rapport à notre situation. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a ouvert les yeux sur le fait que nous vivions dans SAO. Au moins pour un temps. Et qu'il serait stupide de cesser de profiter des journées ensoleillées juste par ce que le soleil était virtuel et non réel. Parce que même si le NerveGear peut provoquer notre mort au moment où notre barre de HP passe à zéro, il ne contrôle pas nos pensées ou nos émotions.

Et au final, ce qui compte le plus dans la vie, ce sont nos choix et nos émotions. Être avec Kirito me rendait heureuse. Sincèrement, _réellement_ heureuse.

C'est la même chose pour toutes ces amitiés commencées dans SAO. Elles ne sont pas moins réelles que celles avec les filles de mon ancien lycée. En fait, elles sont probablement plus sincères. Lorsqu'on est menacé de mort en permanence, on ne s'embarrasse pas de sentiments inutiles, et on ne gaspille pas de l'énergie à prétendre une amitié.

Les gens se dévoilent dans les situations extrêmes – en bien et en mal. On n'a pas le temps de réfléchir et maintenir une façade lors d'un combat à mort. On existe – par nos sentiments et nos actions – et on cherche juste à continuer à exister. Ou à protéger ceux qu'on aime.

Il y a deux ans, j'espérais bien sûr tomber amoureuse un jour. Qui n'aurait pas envie de connaître une telle joie ? Mais il y a deux ans, être amoureuse ne signifiait pas craindre de voir l'autre mourir. Et je n'aurais jamais cru que la timide fille que je suis aurait eu le courage de mener une guilde au combat ou de se jeter devant une épée pour sauver son amant.

Bref, je n'avais pas conscience que ce sentiment puisse être aussi fort. Encore moins un sentiment développé dans un monde totalement virtuel.

Et cette peine, cette séparation, je l'ai aussi éprouvée – dans toute son horreur et sa puissance – lorsque nous avons perdu Yui. Notre fille. Je ne sais pas comment Kirito a réussi à sauver ses données, mais cet instant où il m'a tendu le cœur de Yui est le deuxième plus grand soulagement de ma vie – après celui où je les ai revus tous les deux dans ALO.

Alors aujourd'hui, quand je regarde autour de moi et que je voie les visages souriants de mes anciens compagnons et de Kirito, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette joie nous l'avons gagnée. Elle a été créée dans un monde virtuel, a survécu à un jeu meurtrier, et désormais nous avons bien mérité le droit d'en profiter dans la réalité.

Et pour ajouter à cette joie, Kirito vient de m'annoncer son projet d'étude : une caméra pour permettre à Yui d'interagir avec nous dans la réalité. Pour que notre famille soit à nouveau réunie, dans ALO et dans le monde réel.


End file.
